For example, it is not uncommon in nuclear power plants, to inject hydrogen gas into primary coolant water by spraying the primary coolant into an hydrogen atmosphere, e.g. into the hydrogen gas blanket of the makeup tank, or by bubbling hydrogen gas in the water phase of the makeup tank. The makeup tank among other things, is used to equalize primary coolant volume changes, and contains both the primary coolant and a hydrogen-gas blanket.
These known procedures have the disadvantage that due to the large hydrogen volume in the makeup tank, a release of relatively large hydrogen volumes into the space surrounding the makeup tanks is possible, and therefore the occurrence of combustible gas explosions must be taken into account. Further, the gas/water concentration can not be precisely controlled.
There is a need, therefore, to find a procedure through which a predetermined gas concentration can be reached in the liquid under consideration and through which the potential release of dangerous volumes of explosive gas can be minimized.